After the Earth
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {INFINITE/U-KISS} La face du monde a changé, les hommes sont obligés d'évoluer pour survivre. Le destin de ces jeunes garçons est-il de s'allier ou de se détruire?
1. prologue

-Prologue-

La ville était déserte, et peu importe comment il évoluait il ne voyait que des immeubles délabrés et silencieux. Cela ne semblait pas le perturber le moins du monde et il se promenait d'un pas guilleret cherchant un endroit pour dormir à la nuit tombée.

**xXx**

La face du monde avait changé en si peu de temps mais peu de gens se rappelaient de ce à quoi il ressemblait « avant ». Les mégalopoles qui faisaient la fierté de l'homme n'étaient plus que ruines. Les déserts s'étaient étendus, les océans avaient engloutis la moitié des terres émergées, réduisant les frontières à néants et détruisant les gouvernements. Il n'y avait plus de religion, plus de politique. Les Etats effondrés, les citoyens devinrent semblables à des animaux, libérés dans la nature. Plus aucune forme de civisme n'était parvenue à les sauver du chaos. Ainsi mis face à leur condition insignifiante, les hommes purent évoluer différemment. Les forts cherchaient à retrouver une certaine forme de hiérarchie sur terre, créant des guerres incessantes entre ce qui n'était pas plus gros que des clans, et les faibles se cachaient et tentaient de survivre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Et les hommes mutaient, parce qu'il était nécessaire de pouvoir se défendre face aux autres hommes, car rien n'était plus dangereux pour eux que leurs semblables.

**xXx**

Dongwoo sifflotait un air improvisé quand un écroulement de façade le fit s'immobiliser, les sens aux aguets. Mais c'était juste un immeuble trop abîmé par les intempéries qui avait fini par s'effondrer. Il soupira de soulagement et reprit sa route pour s'engouffrer, quelques mètres plus loin, dans une bâtisse toute aussi délabrée que les autres. Cependant il n'y resta pas longtemps car elle pouvait connaître le même sort que sa voisine et il ouvrit une bouche d'égout avant de d'y plonger en toute légèreté. Arrivé en bas sur ses deux pieds, il s'épousseta les saletés qui s'étaient attachées à sa tunique noire et entreprit de visiter les sous-sols de la ville. Il évoluait tranquillement dans les couloirs étroits quand il entendit, en échos, une respiration saccadée qui rompit soudainement le silence. Instinctivement, il fit un léger bond, les mains en avant, d'où s'échappait une petite lueur bleuté en leurs paumes. La personne devait se cacher dans l'angle mort d'un carrefour sous-terrain et Dongwoo sentait qu'elle avait perçu sa présence à son tour car le silence s'empara à nouveau des lieux. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais le jeune homme comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et il baissa les bras, s'avançant lentement vers l'angle d'où venait la respiration qui tremblait légèrement. Avec prudence tout de même, Dongwoo passa lentement sa tête de l'autre côté du mur et vit une silhouette frêle recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les yeux écarquillés, il s'avança tout doucement quand soudain la silhouette fit un mouvement vif, laissant échapper de ses doigts des lamelles tranchantes blanches et très froides. Dongwoo les évita facilement mais ne répliqua pas.

- Doucement mon garçon ! Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal ! dit-il.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face tremblait encore et il leva les yeux vers cet inconnu dont il se méfiait. Son regard lumineux passait au travers une longue frange blonde, et malgré les paroles réconfortantes de son vis-à-vis il ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Dongwoo remarqua qu'il était blessé tout le long de son corps : des brûlures, des coupures… pas mortelles mais on s'était tout de même acharné sur lui. Pourtant, il semblait être capable de se défendre. Dongwoo prit entre ses mains une des lamelles de glace qui s'était plantée dans le mur et la regarda avec satisfaction.

- C'est du beau travail ce que tu fais là. Je ne suis pas capable de les faire aussi fines et tranchantes. Du moment qu'elles sont pointues, ça me suffit à faire fuir ceux qui me cherchent des noises, fit-il gaiement.

Il illustra ses paroles par les gestes et fit naître au creux de sa main un pieu en glace. Le jeune homme apeuré se fit plus calme et détendit ses membres, regardant Dongwoo avec curiosité.

- Tu m'apprendras à faire ces lames ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je veux être seul, répondit enfin son camarade.

- Moi, j'en ai assez d'être seul, murmura Dongwoo. Et puis, on pourra s'entraider.

- Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un pour me protéger, se défendit-il sèchement.

- Je m'appelle Dongwoo, ajouta-t-il sans faire attention.

- Kevin.

- That's cute ! Kevin, allez, l'homme n'est pas fait pour être seul, et c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui maîtrise la glace comme moi.

Kevin soupira longuement, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas discuter avec lui et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Il s'adossa contre le mur et s'y laissa glisser, épuisé. Dongwoo s'assit à côté de lui et examina ses blessures.

- Ce sont des égratignures, murmura Kevin, les yeux fermés.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Une de ces bandes qui croient régner sur la ville. J'aurais approché de trop près leur réserve d'eau.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas envoyé quelques une de tes lames ?

- Leur télépathe m'a empêché de faire le moindre mouvement, répondit Kevin amèrement.

- Eux, ils ont compris le système : il faut s'allier pour pouvoir survivre ici.

Mais Kevin ne répondit pas. Sa tête ballotta contre l'épaule de Dongwoo, profondément endormi. Surpris, le jeune homme se figea, les yeux arrondis, puis il regarda affectueusement le visage fin de son nouvel ami. Il se laissa à son tour gagner par le sommeil, heureux d'avoir pu enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes facultés que lui. Ni lui ni Kevin ne seraient plus seuls car, à présent, sans trop savoir ce que c'était, quelque chose les liait et ils reprendraient leur route, doublement plus forts, le lendemain.

* * *

**Nouvelle fic, ça m'avait plu d'écrire sur INFINITE alors c'est reparti. Je m'inspire beaucoup de _Destiny_. Et j'ai envie d'y rajouter les U-KISS, ça fait longtemps que je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'écrive une fic avec eux. **

**Voilà, je me remets doucement à écrire après une pause "forcée"! Les autres fics en cours reprendront également!**


	2. Chapter 1

**-chapitre 1-**

Le soleil était levé depuis des heures sur la ville morte et grise. Ses rayons balayaient silencieusement les toits des buildings délabrés et seul un petit vent matinal faisait soulever la poussière. Au milieu des gravats, deux hommes se faisaient face, prêts à bondir. L'un d'eux portait un ensemble noir sans manche qui s'alliait parfaitement avec son teint hâlé, faisant ressortir les muscles de ses bras. Sa frange brune lui tombait sur ses yeux en amande et il ne cessait de fixer son vis-à-vis d'un air méfiant. Quelques pierres à ses pieds se mirent à trembler avant de flotter autour de lui comme si elles obéissaient à sa pensée. Face à lui, se tenait un autre jeune homme tout aussi déterminé. Habillé également de noir, de petites manches resserrées sur ses biceps, tous ses membres étaient tendus, les poings serrés dans des mitaines en cuir. Le visage et les yeux plus fins, les cheveux plus clairs, il était à la fois semblable à son adversaire et foncièrement différent. Un petit cerceau enflammé naquit autour de son poignet et se contentait de tourbillonner sur lui-même. Les deux hommes ne se disaient rien, pour l'instant.

Les pierres en lévitation se mirent à tourner autour de celui qui les contrôlait de plus en plus vite, et une fois l'élan donné elles attaquèrent simultanément le jeune homme d'en face. Celui-ci parvint à les éviter avec une souplesse arrière, basculant dans son dos puis en retrouvant sa position d'origine tout en douceur. Il parut surpris de sa propre prestation mais il ne tarda pas à répliquer. Une boule de feu se forma dans chacune de ses paumes et il les envoya rapidement sur son assaillant. Après avoir évité facilement à son tour, il prit la parole, enfin :

- Je repose ma question, pourquoi as-tu blessé mon frère ?

Les yeux de celui qui maîtrisait le feu se tournèrent vers un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, assis plus loin, qui se tenait l'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas moi, dit-il simplement.

- Menteur, c'est une brûlure qu'il a. Seul un cracheur de feu peut faire une telle blessure !

- Je maîtrise le feu, ça fait de moi le coupable ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Soohyun-hyung, se plaignit l'adolescent à son frère.

- Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas moi, morveux ? trancha le cracheur de feu.

- Bon, Flammèche, tu t'écrases un point c'est tout, se moqua Soohyun.

- T'es psychotimbré, je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien !

- Un cracheur est un cracheur : violent par nature. Alors, petit Sunggyu, c'est toi qui va payer pour avoir touché Dongho.

- C'est surtout ton pouvoir psychique qui t'a grillé le cerveau.

- De la télékinésie, inculte !

- Le morveux, tu peux dire à ton frère que celui qui t'a touché ce n'est pas moi ? insista Sunggyu, menaçant.

- Une Flammèche est une Flammèche, répondit Dongho en haussant les épaules.

Cela finit de mettre en colère Sunggyu. Il arqua les bras et une vague de flammes entoura son corps. Il fit un mouvement, comme s'il voulait s'envoler, mais au lieu de quitter terre ce fut un véritable mur de feu qui se précipita sur Soohyun. Le reste d'un mur en béton se plaça devant le jeune homme juste au moment où il allait être percuté, se protégeant in extremis de cette attaque qui l'aurait sans doute gravement blessé.

A quelques mètres d'eux, une bouche d'égout fut éjectée de son emplacement et une tête apparut, regardant à gauche à droite, interrompant la confrontation.

- Nice ! fit le jeune homme. Aucun danger par ici !

Et il sortit avec légèreté, immédiatement suivi par un autre jeune homme aux traits plus fins.

- Aucun danger ? commenta-t-il avec un doux sourire en regardant vers Sunggyu et Soohyun. On tombe au mauvais moment et tu penses que c'est sans danger ici ?

- Bien le bonjour messieurs ! s'exclama Dongwoo en faisant de grands signes.

- Il se fout de ma gueule lui ? marmonna Sunggyu.

- Que font un cracheur de feu et un maître de la psychokinésie ici ?

- On prend le soleil, répliqua Soohyun.

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de vous taper sur la gueule pour des broutilles ?

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Depuis quand les givrés ont des pouvoirs psychiques ? ironisa Sunggyu.

- Cette vanne me laisse de glace, sourit Dongwoo. Et puis ce sont toujours des raisons à la con qui font naître les conflits.

- Et alors ? continua le cracheur. T'es mal placé pour nous donner des leçons.

- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous botter les fesses, répondit le maître de la glace. D'ailleurs j'ai une question : c'est toi qui as blessé mon ami hier ?

Le visage de Sunggyu devint cramoisi, au début à cause de l'embarras mais les autres s'aperçurent bien vite que tout son corps prenait feu sous la colère.

- Vous avez fini de m'accuser de choses que je n'ai pas faites ? s'écria-t-il.

- Je confirme que ce n'est pas lui, murmura Kevin à l'oreille de Dongwoo.

Soohyun se tourna vers son frère qui regardait la scène avec sérénité. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- Je ne peux pas dire, moi il m'a attaqué par derrière en m'accusant d'être un voleur d'eau.

Sunggyu roula des yeux.

- Au temps pour moi, fit Dongwoo en levant la main dans un grand sourire. En même temps, on ne peut pas trop discuter avec les Flammèches. Ils sont trop emportés.

- On serait moins « emportés » si ceux d'en face étaient moins cons, marmonna le cracheur de feu.

Il tourna les yeux vers Soohyun qui croisa les bras.

- Je m'en fous, ta tête ne me revient pas un point c'est tout.

- C'est pour ça que le monde va mal, commenta Dongwoo. On est tous prêt à se taper sur la tronche à la moindre occasion. Si on essayait plutôt de s'organiser, de s'entraider, on vivrait mieux et il y aurait moins de cadavres dans les rues désertées…

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire avant qu'il puisse finir ce qu'il avait à dire. Sunggyu s'étala même sur le sol tellement il le trouvait niais et ridicule. Dongwoo les regardait, surpris, et Kevin posa sa main sur son épaule d'un air compréhensif.

**xXx**

L'intérieur du bâtiment était froid, aucun rayon de soleil ne pouvait y pénétrer, le préservant de la chaleur même aux heures les plus torrides. Allongé dans un coin, Sungyeol n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, émergeant à peine d'un long sommeil à peine reposant. Il ne bougeait pas mais il sentait que sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé, ou très peu. Il entendit un « plop » non loin de lui et il sut immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Grand, mince, le cheveu noir, Myungsoo s'approchait de lui, légèrement inquiet. Il lui palpa le front et soupira longuement. Il n'y avait aucune amélioration, mais cela faisait des mois que c'était comme ça. Il prit Sungyeol dans ses bras et lui fit boire dans une gourde les dernières gouttes d'eau qui leur restaient.

- Je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre, murmura Myungsoo.

- Tu n'as qu'à me laisser là, je suis devenu un poids mort.

- Tu as fini avec tes conneries ? On trouvera une solution.

Trop fatigué pour répondre, Sungyeol referma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du bras de Myungsoo. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser sombrer dans le désespoir : sa maladie pouvait être soignée, il n'en pouvait pas être autrement.

- Si on essayait de trouver d'autres cracheurs de feu, tu crois qu'ils sauraient quel mal te ronge ?

- La particularité de ceux de ma race c'est qu'ils n'ont d'intérêt que leur propre personne, dit Sungyeol d'une voix étouffée.

- Tu dis encore des bêtises, sourit Myungsoo, ou alors tu es bien différents d'eux. Après tout, tu m'as moi.

- Ma propre personne est en train de crever alors elle n'a aucun intérêt. Je ne peux me reposer que sur toi.

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois que soudainement, sans crier gare, il s'était effondré pendant leur périple à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille. Son corps entier avait atteint une température presque insupportable pour l'être humain et il ne devait sa survie qu'au fait que le feu était son élément. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ce pouvoir qu'il était tombé malade et qu'il se consumait de l'intérieur. Myungsoo, lui, avait la particularité de pouvoir se téléporter à l'endroit qu'il voulait en une fraction de seconde. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas emmener Sungyeol avec lui dans ses déplacements instantanés car cela l'affaiblissait encore plus. Ils devaient donc bouger par les moyens les plus naturels à la recherche des endroits les plus frais en attendant de trouver une solution concrète pour soigner cette étrange maladie. Les quelques personnes qu'ils avaient pu accoster étaient incapables de répondre à leurs questions et aucun cracheur de feu ne s'était trouvé sur leur chemin. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux avait la clé de cette énigme car l'état de Sungyeol ne s'était pas amélioré. Il arrivait à peine à bouger et Myungsoo devait le soutenir, voire le porter sur son dos, pour se déplacer. A chaque fois qu'il faisait le moindre effort, sa température augmentait et son corps prenait feu sans qu'il n'ait à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Pourtant parfois, il parvenait à se sentir bien, à marcher tout seul, à supporter cette chaleur intérieure.

- Où est AJ ? demanda Sungyeol dans un souffle.

- Il est parti chercher de la nourriture, répondit Myungsoo tendrement en passant sa main dans les cheveux courts de son ami.

Un bruit ronflant les fit sursauter, rompant le silence. Myungsoo leva les yeux vers la petite fenêtre, le regard alerte. Son sourire s'était évanoui et ses membres s'étaient soudainement tendus.

- Il y a un combat pas loin d'ici, comprit-il. Il faut déguerpir en vitesse.

Il rangea rapidement leurs quelques affaires éparpillées dans un sac vert et prit Sungyeol sur son dos. Somnolant, son compagnon le laissait faire et ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte, une ombre se dressa devant eux. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, leur vis-à-vis les jaugeait du regard avec un sourire goguenard. Son piercing à l'arcade soulignait cet air suffisant, tout comme ses cheveux décolorés et rosés qui criaient haut et fort qu'il voulait se faire remarquer. Il n'était pas seul car une poignée de ses amis, tous aussi différents les uns que les autres, le rejoignirent aussitôt, encerclant les deux protagonistes. Myungsoo sentait parfaitement quelles étaient les facultés de chacun, et évidemment, celui qui semblait être leur chef était un cracheur de feu. Il aurait été malvenu de demander de l'aide par rapport à l'état de Sungyeol étant donné qu'il se sentait menacé par sa présence.

- Alors c'est toi le voleur d'eau, dit-il d'une voix faussement douce.

- Désolé. J'en avais besoin, murmura Myungsoo. Mon ami…

- Un voleur est un voleur, et selon le code de la rue, tu dois être puni.

- Je vais remb…

- Rembourser ? Et comment ? L'eau a été bue et l'argent n'a plus aucune valeur. Tu vas le payer de ta vie.

Une flamme menaçante apparut dans le creux de sa main.

- On peut discuter, répondit Myungsoo.

Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé par ce garçon mais il n'était pas rassuré non plus. Ils étaient six contre deux, et encore… Sungyeol était incapable de se battre. S'il avait été seul, Myungsoo aurait pu fuir facilement, mais il ne pouvait pas emmener son ami par téléportation.

- Laisse-moi là, murmura Sungyeol à son oreille. Je suis condamné de toute façon.

- Il dit quoi le macchabée ? coupa le cracheur de feu.

- Il te dit d'aller te faire foutre, fit le malade d'une voix plus forte.

- Eli, dit un des sbires. On n'a pas le temps pour le menu fretin. Ce n'était qu'une gourde…

- On ne me manque pas de respect à moi, répliqua Eli. Tu laisserais passer ça Woohyun ?

- Non mais…

- Et toi Hoon ?

- Ils ne sont que deux, répondit un autre en haussant les épaules, le regard dans le vide.

- Kiseop ?

- De toute façon tu n'auras pas le temps de lever la main sur un téléporteur, commenta le jeune homme qui venait d'être interpelé.

- Tu vas me faire toutes les présentations ? s'impatienta Myungsoo.

- Hoya, Sungjong ?

- Comme tu veux, dit le plus jeune.

- Rien à battre, fit le deuxième.

- Bien, maintenant, dommage pour vous, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur, finit Eli dont la flamme doubla de volume.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer son attaque qu'une boule de feu aussi grande qu'un homme se jeta sur lui avec violence. Surpris, il put l'éviter de justesse et il se tourna vers Sungyeol. Les sourcils froncés et le regard scintillant, celui qui paraissait si faible pouvait envoyer aisément un boulet aussi dangereux qui aurait pu le tuer en un seul coup. Myungsoo, lui, paraissait très inquiet. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sungyeol réplique sachant très bien que son corps ne supportait pas ses pouvoirs.

- Arrête ça, murmura-t-il.

- Tu en veux une autre dans ta tronche ou bien ça suffit ? demanda-t-il à Eli sur un ton le plus sec possible.

- Je n'avais pas compris que tu étais un cracheur de feu.

- Ça t'étonne ?

Une aura rougeâtre entoura Sungyeol et la chaleur de la pièce augmenta considérablement. Devant ses yeux déterminés une petite flamme sortit de nulle part, avant de grossir jusqu'à atteindre la taille de Myungsoo. Dans un ronflement, elle fut lancée sur Eli de la même manière que la première et le jeune homme l'évita de nouveau. Il avait pourtant perdu de son assurance. Un de ses compagnons, le dénommé Woohyun, le prit par le col.

- On se casse, dit-il avant de partir à une vitesse surhumaine.

Les autres saluèrent maladroitement Myungsoo et Sungyeol avant de partir rejoindre leurs amis. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles de stupeur. Le cracheur de feu se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et Myungsoo le fit allonger sur le sol en pierre froide.

- Crétin, râla-t-il en essayant de cacher son inquiétude. Tu ne dois pas utiliser ton feu, tu n'arrives pas à le contrôler.

- Au moins ça l'a fait fuir, répondit Sungyeol difficilement.

Trois silhouettes apparurent près d'eux et Myungsoo était sur le point de lancer la première attaque avant de reconnaître les personnes : trois fois la même pour être exacte. Rassuré de voir une connaissance, le téléporteur soupira et s'assit contre le mur, une goutte de sueur froide coulant sur sa tempe. AJ était de retour avec deux de ses clones, tenant entre ses bras des vivres pour la route, et même trois gourdes remplies.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda l'un des trois tandis qu'ils déposaient leurs trouvailles.

- Un chef de gang enflammé, répondit Myungsoo.

- Cheveux roses ? continua AJ tandis que ses deux répliques disparurent dans un ploc.

- Je crois qu'il s'appelle Eli. De toute façon Sungyeol l'a fait fuir.

AJ prit son ami malade dans ses bras pour lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Complètement épuisé, Sungyeol s'était endormi.

- On ne devrait pas rester ici, dit-il en le mettant sur son dos. En ville les gens sont trop agressifs.

- Bonne idée… soupira Myungsoo en se levant.

**xXx**

Marchant dans la rue d'un air râleur, Eli pestait contre les loosers qui osaient se promener impunément dans sa ville. Ses compagnons le laissaient dire sans émettre le moindre commentaire, principalement parce que lorsqu'il était dans cet état d'énervement il fallait le laisser gronder tout seul.

- C'est quand même incroyable qu'un gars à l'apparence malade ait pu lancer une boule de feu aussi énorme en une fraction de seconde, murmura Hoya à l'oreille de Hoon.

- Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair autour d'eux. Avant qu'il n'utilise ses pouvoirs je n'avais pas capté que c'était un cracheur de feu, répondit son ami, les sourcils froncés.

- Serait-ce le premier échec du grand télépathe que tu es ? se moqua Hoya.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa soudainement et son expression montrait clairement que ce n'était pas du fait de sa volonté. Piqué au vif, Hoon s'était introduit dans son esprit pour couper le fonctionnement de ses muscles. Il ne fut libéré que grâce à un coup donné par Kiseop à l'arrière de la tête du télépathe susceptible. Leur chef n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu compte de cette petite dispute quand quelqu'un barra leur chemin. Un jeune homme élancé, les mains sur les hanches, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, semblait les attendre de pied ferme.

- Hey toi ! Flammèche aux cheveux roses ! C'est toi qui t'en prends aux enfants en les accusant de voler ton eau ?

- Tu as un problème ? Euh…

- C'est un maître de glace, murmura Hoon à l'oreille d'Eli.

- Tu as un problème le givré ?

- Effectivement, petit chef, mon ami ici présent…

Il sortit de derrière un mur un jeune homme blond et fin qui semblait craintif.

- Te souviens-tu avoir blessé mon ami Kevin ?

- Le petit neuneu là ? Ouais, assura Eli en regardant à peine le jeune homme.

- Je confirme, chuchota Kevin. Mais, Dongwoo, tu devrais…

- Et alors ? coupa le cracheur de feu d'un air provocateur.

- Un maître de la glace capable de te botter le cul, ça te dit ? fit Dongwoo. Les petits cons qui font les malins en croyant être les maîtres des lieux ça me hérisse le poil.

Un sifflement attira leur attention et ils levèrent la tête. Dongwoo reconnut Soohyun au sommet d'un building délabré.

- C'est toi qui t'en es pris à mon frère ? demanda-t-il à Eli.

- Mais quoi encore ? râla Eli.

- Ça y ressemble, fit Dongho qui se tenait derrière.

- Non mais franchement, s'en prendre à des gamins aux jolis minois, tu n'as pas honte ? s'exclama Dongwoo.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Tu vois que ce n'était pas moi, intervint Sunggyu qui apparut à côté de Soohyun. Attaque-toi à quelqu'un de ta taille, je te l'ai toujours dit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là GyuGyu ? railla Eli en direction de l'autre cracheur de feu. Je t'ai banni d'ici.

- Comme si tu en avais le pouvoir, merdeux. T'es le seul à être suffisamment stupide pour croire que tu peux me bannir de cette ville, répliqua Sunggyu.

- Alors je peux me le faire ce morveux ou pas ? coupa Soohyun.

Il sauta de l'immeuble pour retomber à côté de Dongwoo, face au cracheur de feu coupable de zèle.

- Il va y avoir un combat ou pas ? demanda Woohyun à Hoon. Je n'ai pas suivi.

Ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive, Eli le premier puisqu'il était accusé de tous les côtés. Chacun avait commencé à armer leurs poings, les membres tendus, prêts à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. La suite fut plus brouillonne. Kevin avait beau tenter de convaincre son compagnon des glaces qu'il était inutile de venger son honneur, rien n'y fit. Comme il ne voulait pas participer au chaos d'un combat qui n'avait pas de réel sens, il recula de quelques mètres, détaillant les techniques utilisées par Dongwoo. Sunggyu fut le premier à se jeter sur Eli : les cracheurs étaient susceptibles et emportés, la moindre petite provocation mettait le feu aux poudres. Mais le plus déterminé à donner une leçon au chef du petit gang était Soohyun. On ne touchait pas à son frère impunément. Cependant, Eli n'était pas seul et ses amis n'avaient pas l'intention de le laisser seul face à tant de gens qui voulaient sa peau. Dongho s'assit à côté de Kevin, n'ayant pas l'intention de se battre.

- Oh ! Il y en a un qui utilise la télékinésie ! commenta-t-il en pointant Hoya du doigt.

Le jeune homme en question était vif et rapide. C'était le premier à avoir contrecarré les attaques de Soohyun, combattant à armes égales. Comme ils utilisaient les mêmes techniques ils devaient rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour se surprendre mutuellement. Dongwoo se retrouvait contre tous les autres sbires d'Eli en même temps tandis que ce dernier était confronté à Sunggyu. Pourtant il n'était pas inquiété par un télépathe, un cloneur et deux coureurs. Il n'était peut-être pas capable de faire des lamelles de glaces aussi fines que celles de Kevin mais son élément était ce qu'il maîtrisait le mieux. Hoon n'avait pas eu le temps de bloquer ses mouvements : il fut le premier à être enfermé dans une cage de glace. Il n'avait plus qu'à se montrer rapide pour pouvoir lutter contre Woohyun et Kiseop qui pouvaient atteindre une vitesse inimaginable, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire abattre par le jeune Sungjong qui avait lui la faculté de pouvoir se dédoubler à l'infini.

Un hurlement strident interrompit tout le monde dans son combat. Au loin, Eli aperçut les deux hommes qu'ils avaient tenté d'amadouer quelques instants plus tôt. Myungsoo était penché sur Sungyeol qui était recroquevillé sur le sol, hurlant de douleur.

- Qu'ils arrêtent ! parvint-il à comprendre au milieu des cris.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Dongwoo.

- Un mourant, répondit Eli.

D'un pas précipité, le maître de la glace accourut vers les trois personnes qui avaient tenté de s'échapper furtivement de cette ville avant que Sungyeol se réveille en un cri douloureux. Aussitôt sur les lieux, Dongwoo posa sa main sur le front du malade, utilisant son pouvoir pour le rafraichir.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Myungsoo.

- L'allier des faibles, répondit fièrement le jeune homme. Il a quoi ton ami ?

- Je crois que son pouvoir le consume, mais je dois parler à un cracheur de feu pour avoir plus d'information.

- Tu perds ton temps, intervint Eli qui l'avait suivi. S'il se consume, on ne peut rien y faire.

- Avant de dire des conneries, laisse-moi l'examiner, coupa Sunggyu. Tu fais mine de bien connaître le feu, mais tu n'es qu'un merdeux.

Ils allongèrent Sungyeol sur le dos et Sunggyu s'installa près de lui, lui touchant le front et la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Myungsoo.

- J'ai déjà vu ça. Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas supporter les mutations du corps humain. Ils ne sont pas capables de maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Tout ça à cause d'un gène dégénérant.

- Ça se soigne ?

- Non, il est en train de mourir.

- T'es pas la moitié d'un imbécile, coupa Dongwoo en attrapant le bras de Sunggyu. On ne dit pas ça comme ça !

Myungsoo avait pâlit, tenant fermement la main de Sungyeol.

- Ben quoi ?

- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? Aucun soin ? demanda le maître de la glace.

- Pas que je sache, répondit Sunggyu en haussant les épaules.

- En d'autre terme, on a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un mourant, coupa Eli.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un centre scientifique était resté ouvert pour les cas désespérés dans ce genre, intervint Hoon.

- Où ça ? interrogea Myungsoo.

- Plus loin à l'ouest.

- C'est trop loin justement, murmura Sunggyu. Je doute qu'il tienne jusque là.

- Je vais vous accompagner, dit Kevin. Il pourra tenir plus longtemps si mon pouvoir peut l'aider à baisser sa température.

- Et le mien peut l'aider à supporter le feu qui s'échappe de son corps, ajouta Sunggyu.

- On part en voyage alors ? s'exclama Dongwoo, enthousiaste.

- J'aime bien Kevin ! Je reste avec ! fit Dongho en attrapant le bras du jeune maître de glace.

* * *

**Beaucoup de monde en même temps ça fait chaotique. C'est à moitié fait exprès sachant que je m'attarderai sur chacun des protagonistes peu à peu dans les prochains chapitres. Ca met juste dans l'ambiance XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**-chapitre 2-**

On avait ramené Sungyeol endormi à l'intérieur du bâtiment d'où il était sorti après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Personne n'avait quitté les lieux, intrigués par le mal étrange qui rongeait ce cracheur de feu chétif. Eli avait réuni son clan autour de lui et de l'autre côté, adossé contre un mur, Dongho se reposait sur Kevin. Son corps étant froid, c'était très agréable par cette chaleur et leur mésaventure commune avec Eli semblait les avoir rapprochés sans qu'ils n'aient à se connaître mieux. Dongwoo, lui, était auprès de Sungyeol à demi-conscient, et tentait de discuter avec Myungsoo et un grand jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts, surnommé AJ. Le maître de la glace était fasciné par le premier des deux. Finement musclé et le visage qui paraissait n'avoir aucun défaut, c'était aussi le premier téléporteur qu'il rencontrait. Mais il ne disait pas grand-chose, alors Dongwoo se tourna vers le deuxième.

- En vrai, c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

- Jaeseop, soupira l'autre.

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler non plus, trop occupé à veiller sur le cracheur de feu malade. Myungsoo n'écoutait pas, préférant arranger les cheveux trempés de son ami qui se reposait sur ses cuisses. Mais Dongwoo n'avait pas l'intention de se taire.

- Alors comme ça t'es un cloneur ? Comme ce gamin là-bas, fit-il en désignant un jeune garçon à côté d'Eli. Sungjong je crois qu'il s'appelle. C'est un nom similaire à celui de votre ami. Sunggyu aussi d'ailleurs…

- Et Dongwoo/Dongho c'est pas similaire peut-être ? intervint le cracheur de feu qui n'était pas loin.

- Rien à voir, coupa Soohyun. Dongho c'est adorable. Dongwoo c'est ridicule.

- Le syndrome du grand frère surprotecteur ça va cinq minutes, alors ferme-la, répliqua Sunggyu.

- Et là vous êtes prêts à vous taper sur la tronche pour une histoire de prénoms ? se moqua Dongwoo qui n'avait pas émis le moindre mouvement pour répondre à la provocation.

Sungyeol mit fin à la dispute en laissant échapper une faible plainte, et Myungsoo passa un linge humide sur sa figure pour le rafraichir.

- Depuis combien de temps supporte-t-il ça ? interrogea Dongwoo d'un air plus posé.

- Trois mois.

- Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'on trouve quelque chose, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un dans ce centre. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur. De même, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il tiendra jusque là, dit Sunggyu en prenant un ton le plus doux possible tout en regardant Myungsoo gravement.

- Je veux tenter le coup, murmura le téléporteur avec un sourire triste. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai vu une combustion spontanée une fois, je ne souhaite ça à personne. Il ne voudrait pas que tu…

- Il allait très bien avant, coupa le jeune homme douloureusement.

Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de la fin possible que pouvait connaître Sungyeol. Tout doucement, il vit Dongwoo passer sa main sur le front du malade. Un courant d'air froid les entoura et Sungyeol semblait moins souffrir de sa fièvre. Même si cela n'allait pas marcher éternellement, cela rassurait Myungsoo et Jaeseop de savoir qu'on pouvait atténuer la douleur de leur ami. A moitié conscient de ce qu'il lui arrivait, celui-ci leva les yeux vers Myungsoo et lui sourit.

- Tu as une sale tête, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis sûrement moins beau que toi.

- Tu es toujours plus beau que moi, corrigea Sungyeol.

Dongwoo détourna la tête, légèrement embarrassé, et se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec Sunggyu qui était dans le même état que lui. Ils comprenaient qu'ils étaient témoins de quelque chose dont ils se seraient bien passés. Que Sungyeol ne fasse pas attention aux détails, ils pouvaient lui accorder ça, mais Myungsoo était parfaitement alerte pourtant il semblait se moquer totalement des autres. Son attention n'était portée que sur le jeune homme qu'il tenait contre lui.

- Courir vers un centre soit disant capable de pouvoir empêcher une combustion spontanée je veux bien, fit Soohyun qui ne supportait pas le silence gêné, les bras croisés et adossé au mur. Mais où est-il exactement et comment comptons-nous nous y rendre ? A pied ?

- Vous êtes comiques, intervint Eli. Même si nous arrivons avant que votre copain ne flambe tout seul, les chances qu'on puisse le sauver sont faibles.

- Nous ? répéta Sunggyu, étonné.

- Oui nous.

La moitié d'entre eux leva les yeux au ciel. Kevin et Dongho se redressèrent du mur contre lequel ils s'étaient assoupis, comprenant que la situation commençait à être déterminante. Parmi les compagnons d'Eli, il y en avait un qui était dénué de toute expression. Il s'était levé lui aussi et, à la grande surprise de ses amis, s'était approché de Kevin en lui tendant la main.

- Je suis désolé pour hier, dit-il d'une voix douce. J'espère que tes blessures ne te font pas trop mal.

- Ça ira, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

- Hoon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Eli.

- Il semblerait que nous soyons sur le point de devenir compagnons de route, expliqua Hoon. Il est normal de présenter ses excuses quand nous sommes en tort.

- Compagnons de route ? répéta Sunjgong qui semblait sortir d'un rêve éveillé.

Il rougit quand il vit tous les regards se poser soudainement sur lui. Il pensait parler pour lui-même mais sa voix était trop haute malgré lui. Au moins, le sourire de Dongho le rassura un peu. Les deux avaient pratiquement le même âge et semblaient être les plus jeunes du groupe.

- Regardons les forces en présence, commença Eli. Nous avons trois cracheurs de feu, dont un qui est HS. Deux givrés…

- Hey ! fit Dongwoo.

- Maîtres de la glace, corrigea-t-il. Trois maîtres de la télékinésie, deux coureurs, deux cloneurs, un télépathe et un téléporteur.

- Ça fait une belle brochette ! s'exclama le maître de la glace, enthousiaste.

- Avec des caractères différents, nuança Sunggyu.

- Si Eli arrête de se prendre pour le chef, je veux bien vous suivre, fit Soohyun.

- Te fatigue pas. Moi je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un qui est condamné.

- Les flammèches n'ont aucun sens d'entraide et de compassion, siffla Soohyun en jetant un regard noir à son vis-à-vis aux cheveux roses.

- Je m'en fous ouais.

- « Flammèches »… râla Sunggyu dans son coin.

- Non, coupa Myungsoo, fermement. Ce n'est pas la particularité des cracheurs de feu. Sungyeol est quelqu'un d'adorable, toi t'es juste un con.

Eli réprima un rire et ses yeux se posèrent par accident sur Kevin qui le dévisageait gravement. Ses pensées se brouillèrent soudainement. Il se rappelait comment il l'avait injustement blessé et ses yeux en amande le fixaient avec une telle intensité qu'il perdit son air goguenard, complètement noyé. Il fut sauvé in extremis par Hoya qui s'était mis face à lui. Sauvé ? Vu son expression déterminée, Eli sentait qu'il allait lui faire quelques reproches bien sentis, et ce jeune homme aux muscles saillants était tout à fait de taille à lutter contre un cracheur de feu avec un tel caractère.

- Tes petites conneries de grande gueule, je laisse faire, dit Hoya durement, le regard froid. Botter le cul à des gamins qui n'ont rien fait passe encore. Mais tu n'as encore jamais tué personne, Eli.

- Je ne le tue pas. Je le laisse crever, nuance.

- C'est un frère de feu ! s'exclama-t-il, en colère. Tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser. A sa place, tu aimerais bien que des gens se démènent pour te sauver.

- Non. A sa place je m'isolerai pour ne faire de peine à personne.

La main de Myungsoo serra plus fermement celle de Sungyeol. Eli jeta un dernier regard fier sur l'assistance et il tourna les talons. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien dire, seul le malade rompit ce silence pesant.

- Il a peut-être raison.

- Non, dit Myungsoo fermement.

- L'idéal serait de trouver quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir de guérison, intervint Hoon, le regard soudain illuminé. Je sais que ça existe, mais c'est rare.

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient même soigner le gêne dégénérant qui le rend malade ? demanda AJ sur un ton d'espoir.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Vous n'allez pas suivre votre chef ? coupa Sunggyu sèchement.

- Notre chef ? fit Hoya qui sortit de sa transe.

- Cette espèce de brute qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule, explicita Soohyun.

- Au moins vous vous entendez sur ce point, marmonna Dongwoo en les regardant étrangement.

- N'êtes-vous pas un peu de mauvaise foi ? reprit Hoya, dépité.

Il semblait à la fois en colère et triste, et il jeta un œil vers la porte de sortie qu'avait empruntée Eli.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas, c'est tout, dit-il seulement. Il a son caractère, mais c'est son élément qui lui donne ce côté vif. Vous devriez pouvoir le comprendre pourtant. Nous tous, nous avons toujours été seuls. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à vivre en communauté, alors ne lui demandez pas d'être spontanément prêt à entraider quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas.

- Nous sommes dans un monde où nous naissons seuls, ajouta Hoon. La seule chose que les adultes nous ont appris c'est de nous méfier des autres.

- Qui se souvient encore de ses parents ? continua Hoya en les scrutant un à un. Rares sont ceux qui sont encore en famille.

Soohyun jeta un regard attristé vers Dongho. Il se sentait chanceux d'avoir pu garder son petit frère auprès de lui pendant presque vingt ans. Tous baissèrent la tête, comprenant que peut-être avaient-ils eu tort de juger quelqu'un aussi hâtivement.

- Je n'ai pas suivi Eli parce que c'est le chef de quoi que ce soit, précisa Hoya. C'est comme ça qu'on nous voit mais ce n'est pas comme ça que notre groupe fonctionne. J'ai suivi Eli parce que c'est un ami. On a fini par avoir de la chance et se faire des amis en qui on peut avoir confiance, mais l'entraide n'est pas de mise dans ce monde.

- C'est bien dommage, soupira Dongwoo.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. La priorité c'est de survivre.

- Il pourrait au moins se montrer moins brute avec des adolescents, insista Soohyun, boudeur.

Mais son ton était moins accusateur et il comprenait ce que chacun d'eux avait pu traverser. Et puis, les blessures de Dongho étaient superficielles. C'était vrai : ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à personne, et les adultes ne valaient pas mieux que les jeunes dégingandés en quête de gloire. Dongwoo ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. S'ils avaient tous eu plus ou moins les mêmes expériences, leurs façons de s'en sortir étaient différentes. Lui, il n'était pas tombé dans la violence facile, mais il n'était pas du genre à blâmer longtemps quelqu'un comme Eli. Tout doucement, les esprits commençaient à revenir sur la situation actuelle.

- Où se trouve ce centre ? demanda Myungsoo tout bas à Hoon.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Sur les terres à l'ouest.

- Il nous faudrait combien de temps pour y aller ?

- Des jours ? Des semaines ? A pied ce sera trop long, je doute qu'il tienne, murmura Hoon en baissant la tête.

- On essaiera de maintenir sa température le plus bas possible, dit Sunggyu, de mon côté je peux l'aider à réguler son feu.

- Je viens avec vous, assura le télépathe.

- A pied, c'est impossible, fit Soohyun. On doit trouver un moyen.

Le silence revint et tous se penchèrent sur la question. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes interminables, ils entendirent un vrombissement qui s'approchait d'eux, puis des crissements secs. Inquiets, ils étaient tous prêts à bondir en cas de danger, d'autant plus qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas d'où cela pouvait provenir ni qu'est-ce qui pouvait émettre un son pareil. Tout à coup, un puissant klaxon retentit, résonnant entre les murs du bâtiment, faisant sursauter Dongho. Puis un deuxième les fit sortir de leur cachette pour se trouver face à un bus à la carrosserie abîmée et grisâtre. La porte s'ouvrit et une tête aux cheveux roses en sortit, lunettes noires sur le nez.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, bande de nuls ? s'écria Eli avec un sourire fier. C'est tout de même une meilleure idée que de porter l'autre sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt parce qu'on aura pris trop de temps sur la route !

Tous le regardèrent, surpris, alors qu'ils pensaient ne plus le revoir. Sunggyu examina l'engin d'un air sceptique. Le bus n'était pas tout neuf : une vieille relique des temps où l'homme maîtrisait les technologies. Il était rouillé par endroit et le moteur semblait avoir des défauts.

- Qui a son permis ? s'amusa Eli.

- Tu sais conduire ça ? s'étonna Soohyun.

- Je suis venu ici en le poussant à ton avis ?

Myungsoo, qui portait Sungyeol sur son dos, était illuminé d'un grand sourire.

- C'est une excellente idée ! Merci !

- Allez montez, puisque vous vous êtes mis en tête que nous devons nous entraider. Au moins, nous logerons tous dans un moyen de transport motorisé.

Un par un, ils entrèrent dans le bus, prenant le temps d'admirer l'appareil. Certains n'en revenaient toujours pas. Les sièges étaient verdâtres et un peu dépareillés mais ils semblaient plus confortables qu'un sol en béton sur lequel ils s'étaient habitués à dormir pendant des années. Dongwoo salua à grands cris de joie le cracheur de feu et décréta qu'il était son ami à partir de cet instant, au grand dam d'Eli qui lui avait décrété qu'il ne supportait pas sa voix et son rire étrange. Hoya lui tapa même amicalement l'épaule, et ses autres compagnons partagèrent avec lui leur signe de main distinctif, fiers que leur ami prouve qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'égoïste.

Sungyeol fut allongé au fond du bus sur les banquettes les plus larges pour pouvoir l'étendre entièrement. Avec un souffle d'espoir, Myungsoo lui caressa les cheveux, la main légèrement tremblante. Le dos tourné aux autres, il essuya le coin de ses yeux. Trop d'émotions d'un seul coup, il avait essayé de ne rien montrer. Il savait que son ami était très malade mais entendre à haute voix qu'il était condamné avait été très dur à supporter. Voir tant de gens qu'ils connaissaient à peine décider de l'aider à trouver une solution pour le sauver était tout aussi bouleversant, lui qui n'avait vécu qu'avec Sungyeol pendant longtemps, bien avant leur rencontre avec Jaeseop. Il se redressa enfin et se tourna vers l'avant du bus avant de s'incliner avec respect.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il.

- Pas de quoi, répondit Dongwoo en s'affalant sur le siège le plus proche de Sungyeol. Kevin, tu peux utiliser toute ta dextérité pour entourer notre malade d'un cocon de glace ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas directement et se concentra de bon cœur, avec un doux sourire. Un anneau blanc se dessina devant son nez et de la poussière lumineuse tombait sur le sol avant de disparaître. L'anneau grandit et encadra Sungyeol avec douceur, formant par la suite les barreaux d'un lit à baldaquin sur mesure, ajoutant même une sorte lustre en cristal froid au-dessus de sa tête. Il faisait plus frais tout à coup et Sungyeol sourit à la vue de ces jolies choses qui venaient d'être créées pour son bien.

- Avec ta finesse et ma puissance, on pourrait créer quelque chose de glacialement géant ! s'exclama Dongwoo, stupéfait. Je veux vraiment que tu m'apprennes à faire ça !

- Ce n'était pas moche ce que tu as fait ce matin, commenta Hoon. J'ai eu tout le temps de t'admirer vu que j'étais enfermé dans une cage tellement robuste que je n'arrivais pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs.

- Tu me flattes petit ! fit le maître de la glace en lui tapant dans le dos suffisamment fort pour le faire basculer en avant.

Tandis que certains contemplaient le travail de Kevin, d'autres remarquaient quelques détails à l'intérieur du bus. Eli n'avait pas fait qu'amener le véhicule jusque là.

- Tu as même mis des vivres, intervint Kiseop à l'adresse d'Eli.

- Comme c'est à nous et que nous partons, autant partager, répondit le cracheur de feu en se rasseyant derrière le volant. J'ai fait le plein et il y a des barils remplis dans la soute, on a de quoi tenir pour tout le voyage.

Et une fois que tout le monde fut installé à son gré, il démarra l'engin pour débuter enfin cette expédition, direction l'occident. Ils avaient hâte de tenter l'expérience, sachant qu'ils allaient sûrement rencontrer quelques obstacles. Ils étaient empressés de les rencontrer, particulièrement Eli, qui considérait ce voyage comme un moyen de devenir plus fort. Myungsoo reprit sa place auprès de Sungyeol, lui tenant fermement la main. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers lui, gardant son sourire fragile.

- Tout va aller pour le mieux, Yeollie, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Tant que tu es avec moi, répondit l'autre d'un même ton.

Myungsoo lui embrassa la main.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, je trouve ça mignon, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna avec surprise et vit Dongwoo, accoudé au dossier du siège, les regardant tendrement.

- Etre si proche d'un cracheur de feu… c'est assez étrange compte tenu de leur réputation, finit-il.

- C'est surfait cette réputation, sourit Myungsoo. Et puis Yeollie… il est à part. Toujours souriant, nous étions très jeunes quand nous nous sommes rencontrés et j'ai vite appris à lui faire confiance. C'est quelqu'un de très ouvert tu sais, tu t'entendrais bien avec lui.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- C'est ce qui me manque le plus. Sa vivacité et son sourire, ajouta-t-il tristement.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient la ville, Soohyun était en train de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient comme nourriture. Ce n'était pas grand-chose s'ils comptaient faire un long voyage mais ils trouveraient sûrement ce dont ils auraient besoin sur la route.

- Pas de gaspillage ! s'écria Eli. Nous sommes quatorze alors ne vous goinfrez pas.

- Tu peux parler, coupa Woohyun qui s'était installé juste derrière le siège du conducteur. Tu bouffes comme quatre.

- Faites particulièrement gaffe à l'eau. Elle sera distribuée en priorité au macchabée au fond, continua le cracheur de feu.

- Déjà tu ne l'appelles pas comme ça, trancha AJ qui était près de lui aussi.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon j'te colle un pain, Flammèche !

- On peut dire que le voyage commence bien, commenta Dongho.

**xXx**

Malgré l'apparence archaïque du bus, Eli le conduisait sans problème et il roulait bien même sur les chemins les plus escarpés. Les routes n'avaient jamais été entretenues depuis la chute des cités, ce qui rendait la circulation difficile, mais le chauffeur excellait dans sa tâche. Cela faisait quelques heures déjà qu'ils roulaient et la nuit commençait à tomber. La moitié du groupe s'était endormie, appréciant les sièges en mousses qui faisaient figure de véritables lits. Soohyun recouvrit son frère d'une couverture, et Kevin aussi en même temps vu que Dongho ne voulait pas le lâcher. C'était très inhabituel de sa part, jusqu'ici le jeune homme ne s'était attaché qu'à son frère, rejetant toute autre présence. Cela fit sourire l'aîné qui trouva au moins un point positif à ce voyage. Ceux qui restaient éveillés respectaient le sommeil des autres et essayaient même de faire connaissance. C'est ainsi que Kiseop s'installa à côté d'AJ et que Woohyun tenta une approche subtile auprès de Sunggyu qui somnolait en regardant le paysage s'obscurcir à travers la vitre.

- Je me demande quel genre de personnes nous allons rencontrer sur la route, se risqua-t-il.

- Tu espères te faire des amis en chemin ? railla le cracheur de feu.

- Je ne doute pas qu'on tombe sur des gens peu recommandables. Ça tombe bien nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour nous défendre. Avec des caractéristiques variées…

- A quoi va nous servir la tienne je me le demande, soupira Sunggyu.

- C'est méchant, tu me sous-estimes, bouda Woohyun.

Pour la première étape, Eli avait l'intention de conduire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop fatigué pour y voir clair, mais par la suite il avait bien l'intention de faire une pause chaque nuit pour avoir un rythme régulier. Il n'oubliait pas qu'ils devaient se rendre le plus vite possible à un endroit dont ils ne connaissaient pas la localisation exacte. Il n'oubliait pas que c'était une question de temps avant que Sungyeol ne se consume, et il se demandait pourquoi ça le préoccupait autant au fond de lui.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est plus court que le premier mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'ai fait un tableau récapitulatif des personnages, leurs pouvoirs et leurs relations. S'il vous intéresse, vous le trouverez sur mon blog, le lien est dans ma bio!**

**L'aventure commence!**


	4. Chapter 3

**-chapitre 3-**

On n'entendait que le grondement régulier du moteur et le frottement des roues du bus sur la route instable. Les légères vibrations avaient un effet somnolant sur les jeunes garçons qui avaient eu rarement l'occasion de pouvoir dormir en toute quiétude depuis des lustres. Rares étaient ceux d'entre eux qui encore réveillés et les quelques qui avaient les yeux ouverts somnolaient en silence, prêts à sombrer avec les autres, excepté Eli qui avait la lourde responsabilité de manœuvrer le bus. Ils savaient qu'à la moindre erreur, un accident pouvait vite arriver mais ils avaient décidé de lui faire confiance pour cette tâche. Puis, soudainement tiré de sa rêverie, Hoon se leva de son siège pour rejoindre le conducteur en quelques pas.

- Quand tu peux, dirige-toi plutôt vers le nord, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

- Tu n'as pas dit que c'était à l'ouest ? s'étonna son camarade sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Si mais si on file droit vers l'ouest on va se retrouver dans la mer. Il faut la contourner.

Il y eut de longues secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Eli regardait devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je le savais, marmonna-t-il.

Mais dès qu'il vit une intersection il prit la première à droite dans un virage serré qui alerta la plupart des passagers. Hoon lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule en souriant avant de retourner dormir. La lune était encore haute dans le ciel quand Hoya émergea de son sommeil à son tour, trop habitué à de petites nuits. Il se mit à la hauteur d'Eli et le regarda en silence. Le bus ralentit légèrement et le conducteur dévia de la route en douceur, pénétrant dans un bois à travers un petit chemin. Il s'arrêta au bout de cinq minutes et il s'étira de tout son long.

- On sera à l'abri des regards ici mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il traîne dans les parages, murmura Eli en bâillant.

- Je vais monter la garde, assura Hoya en appuyant sur le bouton qui ouvrait la porte de devant.

Il ne fut pas le seul à s'être levé de lui-même. AJ avait quitté son siège également, se dirigeant vers le fond pour voir si Sungyeol allait bien. Le jeune homme était profondément endormi et paraissait paisible. La glace autour de lui avait parfaitement tenu sans fondre ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre et ce stratagème semblait beaucoup l'aider. Myungsoo était endormi près de lui, à genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés, et ses jambes étaient étrangement positionnées. Tout doucement, Jaeseop le releva et l'installa le plus confortablement possible dans le double-siège le plus proche sans le réveiller. Le sommeil avait effacé pour un temps ses soucis et il ressemblait à un enfant. D'un geste paternel, son ami lui arrangea sa frange noire qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

- Vu comme ça, il fait beaucoup plus jeune, fit une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, AJ sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner. Sunggyu avait poussé Woohyun de son épaule et s'était levé, tendant une couverture vers lui. Soohyun était aussi réveillé et jetait un dernier regard sur son frère qui dormait à poings fermés.

- Et bien, on est un peu forcé de grandir vite dans le monde dans lequel on vit, répondit Jaeseop en recouvrant Myungsoo de ce que lui avait donné le cracheur de feu. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est très mâture. Quand on n'a pas de grand frère pour nous cocooner c'est ce qui arrive.

- Hey ! s'exclama Soohyun, rougissant. Dongho peut se montrer mâture.

- En attendant il se sert de Kevin comme d'un doudou, se moqua AJ.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant le contredire.

- Il n'est pas si mâture que ça ton Myungsoo, rajouta Sunggyu, la tête penchée. Il semble très possessif avec Sungyeol et il ne veut pas accepter la réalité.

- Tu n'es pas flexible, coupa Dongwoo en lui pinçant la cuisse. Du tact, Flammèche, du tact !

Jaeseop, Soohyun et Sunggyu sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à le voir réveillé lui aussi.

- Ils ont une histoire, expliqua Jaeseop, le premier à avoir repris le cours de la discussion.

- En attendant il faudra lui faire comprendre qu'il y a de fortes chances que notre nouvel ami ne s'en sortira pas.

- Ami, sourit Dongwoo. C'est mignon quand ça sort de ta bouche.

- Va faire de guet et fiche-moi la paix, râla Sunggyu en se frottant là où il avait été pincé.

Le maître de la glace traversa l'allée à grand pas pour sortir du bus et les autres le suivirent en silence. Soohyun regarda tout de même Eli d'un air songeur. Celui-ci s'était installé sur une banquette derrière le siège du conducteur, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Sunggyu.

- Je cherche une crasse à lui faire, répondit-il.

- C'est tentant, sourit le cracheur de feu.

- En attendant c'est le seul qui sait comment conduire ce tas de ferraille, coupa Jaeseop derrière eux. Alors mettez vos différends de côté et laissez-le se reposer.

Hoya était assis en tailleur sur le toit du bus, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Il appréciait ce silence et cet air frais après de longues heures passées dans le bus. Une tête apparut vivement devant lui, une tête souriante, aux cheveux éclaircis et suffisamment longs pour encadrer le visage juvénile de Dongwoo. Surpris, le jeune homme le regarda les yeux ronds, battant des paupières. Il était même sur le point de lancer une attaque de prévention à en juger par les bruissements soudains des branches aux alentours, comme contrôlées par une force surnaturelle.

- Yo ! s'exclama Dongwoo. Je peux me poser avec toi ?

- Comme tu veux, répondit Hoya, le regard plus serein.

- J'ai apporté un petit encas.

Le maître de la glace se hissa sur le toit et s'installa à côté de son camarade en lui tendant des brochettes de viande séchée.

- Il y a un lac à quinze mètres de là, murmura Hoya. On pourra pêcher un peu demain.

- Et se baigner. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, après avoir traîné des jours dans la poussière, j'en ai bien besoin.

- L'eau risque d'être froide.

Dongwoo le regarda longuement, dubitatif. Hoya comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas la même conception de ce qu'était la froideur.

**xXx**

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures et tout le monde était sorti du bus pour profiter de l'air matinal, excepté Eli qui dormait encore, et Sungyeol, surveillé par Myungsoo qui vérifiait sa température. L'expression satisfaite qui illuminait son visage nacré signifiait que son ami n'avait pas de fièvre d'ailleurs celui-ci, les yeux grands ouverts, innocents, ne semblait souffrir d'aucun mal. Il se contentait de lui sourire et Myungsoo lui répondait de la même façon. A cet instant il était sûr que tout irait pour le mieux et que leur voyage se solderait par une victoire : il n'avait donc rien à lui dire en particulier, il n'en avait pas besoin. Alors qu'ils se regardaient depuis de longues minutes silencieusement, une voix derrière eux les fit sursauter :

- Alors ? Tout va bien ?

Dongho apparut à côté de Myungsoo aussi vite que l'éclair, et Kevin était avec lui, avançant timidement, comme si nouer des liens avec quelqu'un était la tâche la plus complexe qu'il soit. C'était plus naturel pour le cadet qui était d'un naturel curieux.

- Tout va bien, répondit Myungsoo.

- Tu ne vas pas t'enflammer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dongho.

Sungyeol le regardait avec surprise mais aucun ne releva l'absurdité de la question, et le cracheur de feu préféra remercier chaleureusement Kevin de vive voix pour le lit de glace qui l'aidait beaucoup à réguler sa température corporelle. Les quatre garçons avaient ainsi entamé la conversation, animée par les questions de Dongho aussi basiques que personnelles. Il n'en apprit pas plus sur Myungsoo et Sungyeol à part le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance alors que Jaeseop avait rejoint leur groupe il y avait de cela dix-huit mois. Kevin, lui, comme la plupart de ses nouveaux compagnons de route, avait été seul pendant longtemps, et il restait intimidé devant des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hoya avait raison quand il disait qu'ils avaient grandi seuls dans un monde où on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, alors même si c'était difficile au premier abord de se lier avec Dongwoo ou bien le petit qui s'était accroché à lui, il se laissait faire cet effort qui allait contre sa nature. Peut-être découvriraient-ils un sentiment auquel ils n'étaient pas habitués tel que l'amitié. Dongho émit un cri suraigu quand il s'avéra Myungsoo comptait parmi les plus jeunes du groupe, et il fut aussitôt réprimandé par Eli, tout seul dans son coin, pestant contre les gamins qui ne savaient pas respecter le sommeil d'autrui.

- T'es le troisième plus jeune d'entre nous, souffla Dongho.

- J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi c'est surprenant, dit Myungsoo. De toute façon il n'y a pas de grands écarts entre nous.

- C'est parce que tu es deux fois plus mâture que moi.

- Au moins tu en es conscient, sourit Kevin.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il y eut un bruissement derrière eux et quelque chose se mit en mouvement. Pourtant il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le bus et Eli s'était rendormi. Une gourde s'échappait du coffre qui contenait les vivres, s'approchant vers eux en flottant. Tous regardèrent le plus jeune, suspicieux, et celui-ci semblait s'amuser de cette situation, contrôlant l'objet du regard. Une fois qu'elle fut à portée de main, Dongho attrapa la gourde et la tendit à Sungyeol.

- Hydrate-toi bien, on va devoir te chouchouter. Les autres préparent le petit déjeuner et Dongwoo vérifie s'il n'y a pas une source d'eau potable aux abords du lac. En attendant, je vais me baigner.

- J'y vais aussi, ajouta Kevin.

- Prenez votre temps pour nous rejoindre dehors !

- Mets-la en veilleuse, marmonna Eli.

Et ils sortirent du bus en laissant Myungsoo et Sungyeol.

- Tu te sens suffisamment fort pour te lever ?

- Je pense.

Myungsoo semblait réfréner son envie de lui attraper le bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir car Sungyeol, en un regard, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'aide pour quelque chose d'aussi simple. Tout doucement, il se redressa, fermant les yeux pour estomper le léger vertige qu'il ressentait. Et Myungsoo ne disait rien, préférant reculer un peu pour ne pas être porté par son instinct qui lui disait d'aller le soutenir. Sungyeol se leva fébrilement mais il semblait être suffisamment fort pour pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes sans craindre de s'effondrer.

A quelques mètres de là, Sunggyu avait allumé un feu. Sungjong et Jaeseop avaient pu pêcher quelques poissons qui leur serviraient de petit-déjeuner tandis que Hoon et Soohyun étaient partis aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de comestible dans la forêt. Dongho avait couru jusqu'au bord du lac, faisant face à Sungjong qui se rhabillait.

- Ça te dit une vraie baignade ? proposa-t-il. Le temps que les poissons cuisent, on peut toujours jouer.

Ils entendirent un bruyant éclaboussement.

- Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se rafraichir, allez les enfants ! s'écria la voix de Dongwoo au milieu du lac.

- Je crois que ton frère s'accommode parfaitement à la vie en communauté, fit Sunggyu à Soohyun qui déposait un panier à moitié rempli de baies à côté du bac où étaient entreposés les poissons.

L'aîné regardait son frère, perplexe, car il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel comportement de sa part. Dongho se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse pour plonger à son tour. Sungjong haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire, laissant ses vêtements en tas sur l'herbe pour le rejoindre, et Kevin les suivit sans plus attendre. Il ne suffisait que de ce signal pour que les autres osent faire de même. Alors qu'il somnolait contre un arbre, Hoya se leva rapidement et se défit de ses vêtements aussitôt imité par Woohyun.

- Ah ouais comme ça ? s'étonna Sunggyu.

- Un peu de détente pendant que notre chauffeur dort encore, ça ne fait pas de mal, répondit Kiseop, prêt à aller se baigner aussi. Ça te ferait du bien d'ailleurs.

Il attrapa AJ par le bras pour le remettre à l'eau. Le cracheur de feu hocha la tête en soupirant, préférant gratter les braises prêtes pour la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Les enfants faisaient beaucoup de bruits dans l'eau comme si tout à coup toutes leurs préoccupations avaient disparu. Ils s'étaient tous acceptés de bon cœur. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sunggyu sourit à cette vision. Il se sentait lui-même plus apaisé depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route. Woohyun lui cria un « tu viens ? » mais il hocha la tête négativement. Un bruit sourd les fit tourner la tête derrière eux à Soohyun et à lui. Sungyeol descendait les marches du bus tout doucement et Myungsoo était derrière lui, le regard alerte. S'appuyant contre la carrosserie, le cracheur de feu balaya le paysage avec des yeux brillants. Son sourire constant ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

- Je vois que tu as l'air d'aller mieux, commenta Soohyun.

- Grace à vous.

Sunggyu s'était levé, déposant sa main sur son front pour vérifier.

- Ton feu est calme, murmura-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que notre aide marcherait si bien si tôt.

- C'est une mauvaise chose ? demanda Myungsoo, légèrement inquiet.

- Pas forcément, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, donc on ne peut pas savoir.

Sungyeol ne disait rien, préférant regarder au loin les autres qui jouaient dans l'eau.

- On va faire griller les poissons, dit Hoon qui revenait à son tour de sa cueillette. Si vous voulez vous baigner en attendant…

- Ça va te faire du bien, dit Myungsoo à son ami.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac tandis que Soohyun regardait à l'intérieur du bus.

- Et si on prenait Eli et qu'on le foutait à l'eau ?

- Je peux prédire ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, soupira Sunggyu. Tu vas te prendre une boule de feu tellement énorme qu'aucun de tes tours ne pourra t'en protéger.

- Et toi ? Je t'y fais couler ?

Soohyun jura voir deux flammes naître dans ses yeux sous le coup d'une soudaine colère. Ils retournèrent donc silencieusement auprès du feu pour aider Hoon à préparer les poissons.

Myungsoo aida Sungyeol à se déshabiller. Ce-dernier frissonna légèrement quand son dos fut dénudé : l'air était frais ce matin-là, il avait perdu l'habitude de sentir le vent froid sur sa peau. Il sursauta quand les mains chaudes de Myungsoo se posèrent sur ses épaules, le caressant tendrement. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son échine pour aller lui dégrafer son pantalon tandis qu'il lui embrassait l'omoplate.

- Tu n'en profites tout de même pas pour me peloter ? se moqua Sungyeol.

- Je vais me gêner, répondit-il, les lèvres toujours collée contre son épaule.

Les trois autres autour du feu se penchaient de plus en plus près des poissons l'air de rien.

- Ah leur relation est comme ça, rougit Hoon.

- Ça explique beaucoup de choses, chuchota Sunggyu.

Ils les regardèrent progressivement entrer dans l'eau, main dans la main, ne portant que leurs sous-vêtements.

- Ils vont bien ensemble, commenta Soohyun. Je sais pas, les voir comme ça de dos… Myungsoo est bien foutu !

- Attention, le psycho s'éveille à « la chose » ! railla Sunggyu. Cet enfant est déjà pris, trouve-toi un autre corps sur lequel fantasmer.

- Ça ne risque pas d'être toi, si c'est une demande cachée.

- Heureusement pour toi, je t'aurais brûlé tes précieux cheveux.

- Fais le tri, puisque le corps masculin te plait, intervint Hoon, regarde : tu as Hoya, Woohyun, Kiseop… tu as d'autres choix. Eli est bien foutu aussi…

Il avait dit cela sur un ton plus que sérieux, esquissant à peine un sourire. Les deux autres mirent un certain temps à comprendre que c'était une blague de sa part.

- De toute façon, rougit Soohyun, j'ai autre chose à penser que de fantasmer sur des mecs.

- C'est pas moi qui ait sorti « Myungsoo est bien foutu », relança le cracheur de feu en imitant exagérément le ton utilisé par son comparse.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le couple s'était mis à l'écart du groupe qui jouait bruyamment, derrière quelques rochers. Sungyeol s'y adossa en soupirant, appréciant l'eau froide et apaisante qui prodiguait comme une caresse contre son corps. Il se sentait bien. Myungsoo avait disparu de son champ de vision mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il devait être en train de nager sous l'eau, près de lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'émerger, secouant la tête vigoureusement pour éviter que l'eau ne coule dans ses yeux. Les cheveux ébouriffés, il jeta un regard intense vers son ami qui rougit instantanément.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça, murmura-t-il pour expliquer sa gêne.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire, fit Myungsoo en se rapprochant, lui tenant le visage entre ses mains.

Sungyeol ne put répondre autrement que par un grand sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt que son vis-à-vis s'était collé contre lui, le doigt sous son menton. Ses yeux couleur chocolat étaient fixés sur ses lèvres, explicitant clairement ce qu'il comptait faire dans l'immédiat. Il enserra sa taille de ses bras, attendant avec patience le baiser silencieusement promis. Les lèvres moelleuses de Myungsoo à quelques millimètres des siennes… il sentait son souffle contre lui, et Sungyeol avait la pénible impression qu'il faisait exprès de retarder le moment qu'il attendait. Il n'allait pas le laisser le traiter de cette manière alors il fut celui qui amorça le baiser. Le monde ne pouvait pas être plus beau qu'à cet instant. Sungyeol en oubliait presque la maladie qui le rongeait, car pour la première fois depuis des mois il se sentait vivant.

- Ben alors, vous ne venez pas jouer avec nous ? coupa une voix forte.

Myungsoo jeta un regard assassin sur Dongwoo qui comprenait peu à peu qu'il venait de rompre un instant intime.

- Désolé, reprit le maître de la glace en reculant, le sourire crispé. On vous appellera quand on va pouvoir manger.

En effet, les poissons n'étaient pas encore prêts, Sunggyu et Soohyun ne s'entendant pas sur la façon de les faire cuir. Hoon se tenait à l'écart, ne supportant plus leur querelle. Physiquement. Il en avait la migraine car même leurs pensées étaient suffisamment fortes pour qu'il les ressente malgré lui. Eli était réveillé et sortait à peine du bus qu'il dut assister à leur comédie. Cela n'était pas très réjouissant au réveil.

- Vous avez fini oui ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Tu es déjà debout ? s'étonna Hoon.

- Avec ce foutoir je ne peux pas me reposer peinard. Tant pis, je me coucherai plus tôt ce soir. Où sont les autres ?

- Ils font trempette, répondit sèchement Sunggyu.

Eli jeta un œil au lac et vit Dongho jouer avec Kevin et Sungjong à s'éclabousser à grands cris.

- Ils risquent d'attirer d'éventuels ennemis, râla-t-il.

- Oh ça va, souffla Soohyun. Laisse-les profiter un peu, on est suffisamment nombreux pour se défendre s'il se passe quelque chose. Va les rejoindre.

- Sûrement pas, marmonna Eli en s'asseyant près d'eux. J'ai horreur de l'eau.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça sent fort si les cracheurs de feu ne se lavent pas parce qu'ils ont peur de l'eau, se moqua Soohyun.

- On se lave, répliqua Sunggyu, piqué. On n'a pas besoin de s'immerger jusqu'au cou pour ça.

- Sungyeol y va bien, ça ne va pas vous tuer. Vous ne savez pas nager ?

- Sungyeol en a besoin en ce moment. Et puis on ne va pas débattre sur ça non ?

Eli ne relevait même plus les moqueries de Soohyun, le regard posé sur Kevin, pensivement. Il avait l'air moins timide, riant de bon cœur avec les plus jeunes, mais il retrouva son sérieux quand il s'aperçut qu'il était observé, s'immobilisant, les yeux dans ceux d'Eli qui en fut troublé.

- C'est quoi son problème à ce gamin ? siffla le cracheur de feu. Il n'est pas obligé de me regarder comme si j'étais coupable de quelque chose.

- Mais tu es coupable de quelque chose, répondit Soohyun. Tu l'as blessé sans raison.

- Oh ça va !

Ils virent Sungyeol et Myungsoo revenir de leur petite escapade en solitaire et s'envelopper d'une couverture pour se sécher. Ils s'assirent près du feu et Sungyeol posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, regardant les flammes d'un air somnolant. Les poissons grillaient bien, et peu à peu les autres garçons sortaient de l'eau, prenaient une couverture, et rejoignaient les autres. L'air sombre, Eli tendit vivement une brochette à Kevin qui eut un léger mouvement de recul sous la surprise.

- Tiens, et arrête de me regarder comme si tu voulais que je me sente coupable. Prends ça pour des excuses et fiche-moi la paix !

Les yeux ronds, Kevin ne put répondre à cela, forcé d'accepter le poisson grillé. Dans une humeur noire le cracheur de feu lui tourna le dos pour retourner à l'intérieur du bus.

- Et moi alors ? fit Dongho. Je suis aussi sa victime.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, murmura Kevin en donnant sa brochette à son jeune ami.

- Tu le troubles, railla Soohyun.

- On s'en fout, coupa Woohyun. On a faim.

- Tu as préparé la bouffe ? coupa Sunggyu. Non, tu n'as rien foutu, alors tu patientes. Il va falloir que tu comprennes le sens de la vie en communauté.

- En attendant, celui qui vivait seul jusqu'ici c'est toi, répliqua le jeune homme. C'est toi qui as le plus à apprendre.

- D'ici quelques jours on va tous s'aimer, intervint Dongwoo, mettant fin à l'échange qui était prêt à se changer en dispute. Prenez exemple sur Sungyeol et Myungsoo.

- Mais pas trop quand même, fit Soohyun instinctivement.

Le brasier s'intensifia soudainement. Sunggyu se tourna aussitôt, surpris, vers Sungyeol. Ce-dernier se redressa, le regard aussi stupéfait que les autres.

- Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux ronds. C'est juste que… si ma relation avec Myungsoo pose un problème à quelqu'un…

- Aucun problème, murmura Soohyun qui avait pâli.

- Ce n'était pas voulu, rougit Sungyeol.

- Et ce serait bien si tu évitais de recommencer, dit Myungsoo, les sourcils froncés. Ça t'affaiblit quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs, tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

- Combien de temps tu vas tenir avec une telle forme ? demanda Hoya pour changer le ton de la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est nouveau pour moi.

- Surtout qu'il y a beaucoup de chemin à faire, ajouta Hoon. Il faut économiser nos forces.

- En tout cas on a un peu plus d'eau dans notre stock, dit Dongwoo. Il y a une source non loin de là qui est potable donc j'ai fait le plein.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de finir de manger et de se préparer avant de partir à nouveau pour une longue route. Eli était déjà au volant et il attendit patiemment que tout le monde soit remonté. Le feu fut éteint, les diverses affaires ramassées, les garçons rhabillés. Tout le monde reprit sa place, Sungyeol au fond, s'allongeant pour se reposer après ces quelques heures à l'extérieur. Tandis que le conducteur démarrait, Sunggyu discutait longuement avec Hoon de la marche à suivre, car il fallait pouvoir gérer la question du temps du voyage : ils ne savaient pas si leur malade allait tenir jusqu'au bout, mais c'était le pari qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

* * *

**Et j'enchaîne avec l'écriture du 4e chapitre ^^ désolée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire celui-ci... l'inspiration me revient! J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu.**


End file.
